matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Operation Dead Star
The is a concurrent event and mission that takes place in the seas near United Blocks. Prologue Ever since August 2019, The Virus Warrior were planning to take over the Internet, but to no avail within the span of less than one week. Due to the defeat caused by the Armed Forces of United Blocks and computer security researchers teaming together, its minions are forced to retreat within the Dark Web, only to be chased by the Tron minions launched by the Armed Forces of United Blocks. The defeat would not go unavenged, as promised by The Virus Warrior, as they have unraveled their monstrosities from the sea out of nowhere in March 1, 2020, hence their act of avenging for themselves began to fulfill. Before the war begins The Armed Forces of United Blocks Navy have heard of The Virus Warrior's secret messages around four months prior, giving themselves more time to prepare for the counterattacks. Furthermore, the United Blocks gave its allies the news in that regard, which further made them even aware as the latter was. Within the span of four months before the war even started, the United Blocks and its allies began to form the task force, whose goal is to create yet another battle machine that are able to destroy the forces of The Virus Warrior. The bots, code-named "Project Starforce" is a much more improved version of the Tron AI that they have unleashed during the Evil Bug Cyber Attack. The changes include persistence from being defeated, more efficient attacking and defensive methods, and many more. The War Begins The Armed Forces of United Blocks Navy unleashed 35 of its fully-equipped warships capable of detecting The Virus Warrior's minions and abilities. Around 100 miles from United Blocks, they have discovered the unnatural-looking ship being spawned seemingly from nowhere that looked quite similar to one of their ships, except that they have a signal ham all around their parts, signifying that they are the abominations made by The Virus Warrior. These similar-looking enemies are invulnerable to artillery attacks, since they can regenerate on their own after sustaining multiple injuries, but the army was able to determine the Achilles' heel that these creatures possess, such as certain integrated circuits that controls the flow of data being sent to them by their masters. However, one of the clones' giveaways is that when fired with an artillery, the part where it is about to be "hit" will become visually distorted (specifically pixelated), giving the navy ships the hint that they are clone ships. Inside each of the real warships, there existed supercomputers that are equipped with special programs that detects the weakness of their enemies in question. These ships are equipped with radio that are used to make contact with fellow warships and their commander in case instructions are needed to be sent. During the Heat of the Battle When the battle was still raging, many of United Blocks' allies gradually began to assist that country by providing them arms (including technological combats), since the United Blocks believe that they cannot do the task on their own, otherwise they will be doomed to failure. As luck would have it, one of its allies being Japan have become an invaluable aid for the United Blocks in terms of technological advancements. After the Navy began to improve their current technologies in their warships (including those served since WWII), their ability to attack the minions of The Virus Warrior have been greatly augmented, so does its allied countries. With no more than two of its warships (all of which are non-supercomputer ones) being sunken by enemy attacks, the fellow warships began to launch savage attacks against the clone ships and began calling for backup from the Armed Forces of United Blocks navy division. As the number of allied ships began to assist the navy, the clone ships became savage and later began to slowly make clones of itself.. With the rising number of Starforce bots being much persistent than how they were before, the minions of The Virus Warrior are in an almost helpless situation, but refused to surrender (since they are pre-programmed not to surrender no matter what it takes). The clones of ship began to expose its weak spots as it sustained heavy amount of damage as a result of the Starforce bot's numerous attacks. The primary weakness of the clone ships belonging to The Virus Warriors is the transceiver. However, that weak spot is extremely small that special devices are required to detect them, so the warships will have to be careful not to miss so as not to waste ammo. Thereafter, the ships have released the Starforce bots to the enemy ship clones to determine the location of the weak spots. Thanks to them being programmed to perform rigorous data/item search in a faster rate without sacrificing accuracy. After these Starforce bots hit the transceivers, the ship clones are all but unusable, rendering them completely helpless in dire situations. Now that the majority of the ship clones are destroyed all because of the exposed weak spot, the Navy began to search for any possible ship clones that still survive the onslaughts. As the remaining ship clones are paralyzed in its place, the warships with supercomputers inside had their crews send more Starforce bots to surround the clone ships to the point that they cannot escape, only to be defeated in the blink of an eye. Meanwhile, The Bug became frustrated that his clone ships are all destroyed by the navy warships. Gameplay The player plays the role as a newbie who controls one of the ships during the war against the clone ships. The part of the said ship being used during the fight uses a specially-customized artillery cannons that are also capable of hitting the clone warships. However, even though it has infinite ammo, the player should hit for vulnerable parts (highlighted as glowing red) so as to deal devastating damage against the clone ships. If at least five warships are destroyed, the result is game over (assuming that the AFUB'A'''rmed '''F'orces of 'U'nited 'B'locks wanted lesser casualties in their units) and the player is forced to either restart to the beginning, or watch the aftermath then being restarted to the beginning. The game over aftermath consists of clone ships travelling to the United Blocks and other countries to cause chaos without chances of turning back, which results to the near human extinction. Ending After the clone ships lost the war against the navy ships on April 20, 2022 (two days before the announcement of the end of war), the entire crew in the navy warships became jubilant, as they cheered together and appeared their hands of one another as the sign of success. Even the citizens around the world have rejoiced all because of the efforts of the Armed Forces of United Blocks to curb the Virus Warrior clone ships from putting the world to devastation and despair. As The Bug realized that his clone ships are gone, his power to summon multiple enemies at once have been severely exhausted to the point when he cannot do so until his slumber and stoppage on his main job (cause trouble on the Earth's network systems) lasted for more than several decades (or so people thought). As a result, many people began to return to their normal lives and use the Internet like it never had like the invasion period. Trivia *The event name is named after the weapon in the Pixel Gun 3D, specifically the one of the same name. References Category:Events Category:Conflicts Category:Missions